Behind Closed Doors
by statefarmsnake
Summary: Contains Terri x Terry. The Perry twins have finally made it into Monsters Inc. as scarers. Though, they're keeping a pretty big secret from everyone and it's getting harder and harder for them to keep it to themselves. Will it get out, and how will everyone react?


Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 1

Terri and Terry tried to keep their heavy breaths to a minimum. They, of course, didn't want to be known as "that one worker" that got made fun of simply because they were overly excited at their first day of work.

"Terri, will you calm down," Terry said, as he straightened out the black, leather case in his lower hand.

"I am calm," Terri lied. Though he definitely couldn't hide the multiple beads of sweat that were arising on his brow. It didn't help that it was a hot, cloudless day. "It's just hot," he explained.

"Yeah, right," Terry said, looking down at his little brother. "Don't worry about it, okay? It's our first day at Monsters Inc. and we have some of our old friends from college to help us out."

"Yeah, but what if Mike and Sulley aren't here today?" Terri said, reaching over to slightly grip his brother's arms like he normally did when he was uncomfortable or upset. "What if they got sick and they aren't able to make it?"

"We just stopped by their apartment an hour ago… They probably beat us here too since we somehow got lost driving to the largest facility in this entire city." Terry sighed. He planted a small kiss on the side of Terri's head. "Does it at least make you feel a little better that we get to do this together instead of you doing this by yourself?"

Terri blushed a little. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Terry rubbed Terri's arm and smiled. "Then stop you're worrying, okay? We don't want to chicken out on our first day, do we?"

Terri shook his head. "Of course not."

"Then keeping thinking that, alright?"

Terri smiled and nodded. "Alright." Terri kissed Terri's cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let's go."

Terri and Terry walked forward, this time with a lot more confidence. Since their legs work with both of their mindsets together, it almost felt lopsided whenever one of them was excited while the other was down.

Terri and Terry eventually entered the facility, Terri gently returning the door in place so that it didn't slam. They moved forward and stopped at the front desk where they were greeted by Celia.

"Hello," Terry said with a confident deep voice.

"Hi," Terri said a bit more shyly.

"You two seem new," Celia pointed out. She flashed a friendly smile and said, "Is this your first day here?"

"That's right," Terry said. "Terry and Terri Perry."

"Oh, yes," Celia said, rolling her eyes. "I should have known. Michael has told me a little about you two. You went to Monsters University with him, right?"

"Yeah!" Terri exclaimed excitedly. "We're good friends with Mike."

"May we ask you what your name is?" Terry asked. "You seem to know him very well."

"Oh, well that's no surprise. We've only been going out for a year now. I'm Celia."

Terri and Terry looked at each, then chuckled before looking back at Celia.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, a bit concerned.

"We've heard about you," Terry said.

"At least a million times," Terri said, rolling his eye before continuing to laugh a bit.

"Oh… my," Celia said, blushing a bit. "Heh, yeah. That's my googly-bear." She thought for a moment, then referred her attention back to the twins. "Oh look at me getting embarrassed in front of the both of you. Here, let me get your badges and you can move on over to the locker room where you can store your things. You'll probably see Mike and Sulley on the way there. They said they wanted to talk to you before your start on the Scare Floor."

"The Scare Floor?" Terry asked, flashing an excited smile at Celia.

"Right through those doors," Celia said as she pointed to her right. She reached down and pulled out a couple of badges with Terri and Terry's pictures and names. "Here are your badges. Do you need anything else?"

Terry shook his head as they both grabbed their respective badges. "No, I think we're fine."

"Thank you for the help, Celia."

"You're welcome. Good luck on your first day."

Terri and Terry walked off towards the men's locker room. Terri and Terry put their badges around their neck, waiting until they could find a place to store them.

"I think I took the worst picture on the planet…" Terry said as he looked at he showed his ID badge to Terri. He was doing more of a smirk than a smile, though it wasn't incredibly terrible.

"Well, that can't be possible. I believe the role of worst picture would go to my picture." He showed Terry his picture.

Terry rolled his eye. "What are you talking about? You look great. You're doing that same cute smile that you do in every picture."

"No, I'm not," Terri said. He pointed to his eye and said, "Look, my eye isn't as squinty as it normally is."

"Oh, no… someone call a doctor, because I think I'm going to have a heart attack," Terry said sarcastically. "Terri's eyelid isn't as squinty like it normally is."

Terri chuckled. "Oh, quiet. You look adorable in yours. How can you say you look bad in yours? Is it because you're not as squinty-eyed as mine?"

Terry laughed. "Did you even look at this thing? Look at this terrible smile!"

"I think you look great!" Terri exclaimed.

"Oh, now you're just being modest. Be honest with me Terri."

Terri looked down. "I am being honest! Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know," Terry said, looking down at his brother. "Maybe because you're a good person and you're trying to protect my feelings."

"Well, I'd do that for you anytime," Terri said, eventually looking up at Terry and smiling at him. "I mean… I love you more than anything. But, I'm being honest with you. You look fine. You can wipe that smirk off of your face and maybe show some teeth every once in a while, but it's fine."

"But they're buck teeth…" Terry said. "Who would like a person if they saw bu-…" Terry was interrupted by a boomy voice in front of him before he saw two familiar faces pop up.

"I thought I heard two guys bickering at each other," Sulley said.

"Normally I would think that's Fungus and Randall, but you two are indistinguishable," Mike said with a smile.

"You guys ready for your first day?" Sulley asked.

"I guess," Terri said.

"Terri's a bit nervous," Terry explained. "I think we just need to know what we're up against."

"Well… just take everything you learned from school and the simulators and… you just do it!" Sulley exclaimed. "There's not much else to it. Freaking out about it is only going to make it harder for you."

"Says you," Terri said. "You're a natural."

"I didn't start out that way," Sulley said.

"No one does," Mike continued. "You two just have to believe that you are capable of scaring kids. I mean, you passed Monsters University with flying colors and Mr. Waternoose has definitely shown how much he likes you both. You're here for a reason, right?"

Terry and Terri nodded. "Right."

"Good," Sulley said, smiling. "You guys have your partner, right? The guy doing the boring work?"

Terri nodded. "Yeah, Scott should be here soon. You talked to him right, Mike?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I talked to him. He didn't seem very… excited about it."

Terry sighed. "He didn't make it through quite as well as the rest of Oozma Kappa did."

"At least he gets to be a part of the company, though," Terri said. "Otherwise, he'd be stuck with nothing right now."

"That's the spirit," Mike said. "And it's much more exciting than what people play it out as. You don't get to do any of the scaring, but you're doing all of the behind-the-scenes work. Sulley would be nothing without me."

"That's right," Sulley said excitedly. "He picks the door, the kids, and the scare technique."

"That's Scott's specialty," Terri said.

"He definitely hit the books. He just wasn't scary enough."

"Yeah, some of us know that concept better than others," Mike said, sighing a bit.

"Don't worry about it, Mike," Sulley said. "We're here and we're scary."

"You bet," Mike said. "Let's get working. See ya on the scaring floors, fellas."

Mike and Sulley walked away.

Terry smiled and looked down at his brother. "Now do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now that I know Mike and Sulley are here." Terri looked around. "Though, I wish I knew where Squishy is. He said he'd be here early."

"Yeah, I hope he got here alright. I knew that we should've came here together on our first day. What if he doesn't show up at all?"

"Scott wouldn't let us down like that," Terri said.

"I guess not." Terry looked around the locker room and they started to go up and down the many hallways. Eventually they stopped at a strange monster who was sitting in the middle of the lockers. He was a short yellow monster with a large-circular body. He was essentially a yellow Mike with four horns and an unusually disfigured face.

He had a dorky smile on his face and he was staring at a photograph. Terri and Terry didn't want to disturb the little monster, especially since he seemed a bit creepy. They moved out of the hallway and eventually bumped into someone. Someone they recognized.

"Well, I'll be. If it isn't Terri and Terry Perry."

"Don?" Terri asked.

"What are you doing here?" Terry said. "Do you work here?"

"Eh… not as a scarer… yet," Don said. "For now, I do the business side of things and make sure nobody gets hurt."

"How come we didn't hear that you got accepted into Monsters Inc.?" Terri asked. "It's been a long time since we've spoken."

"It was actually quite spontaneous," Don said. "Shortly after graduating from the university, Monsters Incorporated looked me up and saw my history and insisted that I join them immediately since they've been having issues with monsters getting caught by humans or getting hurt. That stuff's a huge liability, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand that," Terri said. "Well, it's great to see you Don. Maybe we can get some lunch later this afternoon. With Mike and Sulley."

"I'd like that very much!" Don exclaimed. "Thank you for the invite."

"You're welcome," Terri said.

Don nodded. "Well, I better head to work and you two should hit the scare floor. The day starts pretty soon."

"Okay," Terry said. "Oh, and before you go Don. Since you've been here a while, can you settle a small curiosity of mine?"

"Sure thing, Terry. What is it?"

"Who is that monster over here by the lockers?" Terry whispered.

"Hm?" Don went over to where Terry referred him. He got a good look of the monster and returned to Terri and Terry. "Oh, that's Coodsie. I was told a few days after I started here that I should avoid him. I know that's unkind and a bit rude, but I didn't want to have a poor reputation either."

"I see…. Do you know why you should avoid him?" Terry asked.

"He's in a not-so-secret relationship with another male monster," Don explained. "I've been told that they do really… strange things to each other. I say that everyone should be entitled to doing whatever they like, but I've heard a couple of horror stories."

Terri and Terry looked at each other, a concerned look on their faces. They had been in a hidden relationship with each other and there wasn't a single soul on the planet that knew about it. For good reason. After hearing what Don said, they were now especially concerned with keeping their affections under wraps. They didn't want to be rejected like Coodsie.

"What's with that look, you two?" Don asked. "I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I'm hoping it isn't making you two upset."

"No, no," Terri said quickly. "We aren't upset. We're just…"

"Surprised," Terry finished. "We're just surprised. We didn't realize that there would be… someone so creepy at Monsters Incorporated."

"Well, don't feel too bad," Don said. "I admit that I've said hi to him a couple of times when no one else is around. He seems like a nice fellow. Constantly stares at a picture of his partner like it's his greatest possession."

"Who's his partner?" Terri asked curiously.

"Lynis," Don responded. "You'll meet him eventually, I'm sure."

Terri and Terry looked at each other again, then back at Don. "Well… thank you, Don," Terry said. "That was more than I expected out of that question."

"We should get to work," Terri said. "Sorry for keeping you."

"It's quite alright. I'll see you at lunchtime, alright? I'm lucky enough to get off around the time the scarers do."

"That's good to know," Terri said. "By the way, have you seen Scott? He's our scaring partner."

"Oh, yes! I was actually the one who drove him." Don listened for a moment and then heard someone in the background. "And that sounds like him right now."

Scott ran up to them, putting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "I turn one corner and you disappeared, Don."

"Sorry, Scott," Don said. "I didn't realize that you got distracted or else I would've stopped for you."

"Well, when you see a bunch of famous monsters from your scare card collection, you tend to stop," Scott explained. "Sorry for being late, guys."

"No, it seems we're going to be on-time," Terri said.

"But we have to hurry or else we're going to be late on our first day."

"Right," Scott said. "Let's go, then."


End file.
